This invention relates generally to product packages that include integrated dispensing devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to product packages containing fluid media that include metering dispensing devices that can controllably dispense the fluid media from the product package containing the fluid media.
Various types of fluid material and media are employed for different purposes throughout commerce and industry. For example, there are various products in the areas of personal care, home care, air care, transportation care and food industries that require a fluid material to be dispensed in some manner from a source of such material.
Further, when this material is sold in commerce, it must be contained and stored in some type of container while awaiting use. Ultimately, when that product is used, it must be dispensed from its storage container to the desired location for use.
In the prior art, there are many different types of dispensers that are employed for the delivery of a stored fluid material to their desired location for use. For example, a storage container having a flexible body with a nozzle tip extending therefrom is commonly provided for such a purpose. An example of such use can be seen in the context of a ketchup dispenser, where a user squeezes the container body to urge the fluid material (ketchup) out from container body and through the nozzle tip to accurately deposit the fluid material at the desired location. In such an application, the amount of fluid that is ultimately delivered is determined by the how much the user actually squeezes the container body. While this method has provided marginally acceptable results, this method also typically yields an erratic fluid volume since more or less fluid material may be delivered on each successive squeeze of the container body. Also, the container must be held upright to avoid leakage because no valves are employed in the fluid nozzle tip.
In another example of a prior art dispensing device, a flexible container is provided that holds a volume of fluid material to be delivered. In an attempt to overcome the leakage issue noted above, a single one-way check valve is provided at the exit port of the flexible container. When the flexible body is squeezed, the material is urged out under pressure through the valve. The difficulty here is that the valve over time becomes partially clogged thereby requiring that the user apply additional pressure to cause the valve to open. As a result, once the valve opens, the additional pressure causes more fluid material to be deposited than the user typically would have desired.
In addition to the above noted need for simply dispensing a volume of fluid material, there is also a desire for the ability to immediately apply the dispensed fluid material, such as to a surface. In the prior art, the solution was to provide squeezable container bodies that are equipped with some type of applicator head for this purpose. For example, in the personal care industry, body wash devices commonly include some type of squeezable container body and an abrasive applicator material, such as fabric or foam, applied to the output port thereof. Thus, when the fluid material is dispensed to the exterior of the container body, it is dispensed onto the applicator and the applicator assists in spreading the material on the body of the user providing a better and more even distribution thereof. Applicators are particularly useful for even distribution in personal care industry, such as for applying shoe polish, to ensure a quality even and smooth coat.
In addition to the provision of applicator disposed at the outlet of the container, there have been attempts in the prior art to provide a dispenser that can easily deliver fluid material to an applicator that is positioned about the entire exterior surface of a container body. These prior art devices employ, for example, spring-loaded buttons that open an exit port in the main container body to permit flow of the fluid contained therein to an outer applicator material layer. This is in contrast to requiring the user to squeeze the entire body of the container. However, these devices are incapable of delivering a substantially equal dose of fluid with each dispensing operation because they simply open up the container body and permit the fluid to flow into the surrounding applicator material by gravity. Further, this construction requires that the fluid material exit through an opening at a lower side of the container. Therefore, it is not possible to dispense fluid on more than one side of the container or in a direction opposite to that of gravity. To dispense fluid material without concern for gravity, squeezable container bodies must be employed in connection with all of the disadvantages, as described above.
In view of the foregoing, the fluid dispensing and devices of the prior art suffer from various disadvantages that make them difficult and awkward to use. Further, these prior art dispensers often provide a user with unexpected results. Therefore, there is a need for a fluid dispenser that is easy to operate. There is a further need for a fluid dispenser that is capable of delivering a metered dose of fluid with each dispensing operation in order to produce predictable flow and a better application of the fluid material. There is also a need for such a dispenser that can operate independent of gravity. There is an additional need for the fluid to be capable of being delivered in a manner that allows the fluid to exit at any point on the surface of container. There is still a further need for a dispenser to include an applicator that facilitates even distribution and even application of the fluid material, as desired. Many of these needs are met by commonly owned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/074,817, filed on Mar. 8, 2005 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/951,351, filed on Dec. 6, 2007, which are incorporated herein by reference. This application sets forth a device for dispensing liquids in a metered fashion and provides for an exit port that can be located at any position on the fluid container. However there is still a further need to controllably deliver fluid from the exit port, namely, in an atomized or spray form.